Attack of the Cheese
Today, me (Bob UR2ooB) and my friends tuned into channel 2 (Scarce U-Tube News Network), the only other channels were POKEballTV (1), Earthly KBO (3) and KBOShows (4). We saw some news stories, but I will tell you the best one last: *Revolutionary USB drive improves security for users of KBO 2.5 OS *Bleu Reward earns £50,000 in rock lawsuit *"Flying" car explodes in the middle of the desert for an unknown reason *16 new channels to go up in August, 25% owned by Bleu Reward *BlueNet Bleu Reward estimated to have about 1,000 employees and £4 million The best one was that some scientists working for the company EverGreen R 2012 were experimenting with cheese, when a chemical called CHEESE-45-A fell into a vat of cheese. Causing 4,000 cheese monsters to come out and destroy £40,000 worth of equipment in the lab before escaping. Troops are currently guarding many areas, 24 separate incidents have been reported. This neighborhood loves to chase anything that disturbs it (last month, someone got robbed and 45 people chased him for 9 days everywhere. Everyone started looking for cheese (everyone threw out their cheese sandwiches). Me and a couple of friends were sitting around the house searching for cheese people at 6:45 PM UTC+82,737,283,837,281. At 7:39 PM we heard a weird noise outside and we looked out the window and saw a guy running over cheese guys. 10 down, 7990 to go. We heard another noise outside, a couple of goats were eating some cheese people. Around 44 cheese people started trying to break into our house. I grabbed a laser rifle and a Potion of Strength. I drank the Strength Potion. I ran outside and the cheese people were gone. I heard on my phone that 1000 cheese guys were destroyed already. I saw three dark blue cars drive into the neighborhood, on their hoods, it said BLUENET. 20 guys in blue armor holding laser cannons got out of the car and started looking around, presumably for the cheese people. A couple of cheese people started charging towards them, they all shot at them and put them in jars and drove away. The remaining cheese people started charging towards me, I shot all but one of them. That last one started trying to get into my house. I ate him. I went back into the house and tuned into the radio station to see stuff. It said BlueNet is selling cheese people DNA for £100 per 1000 nucleotides! The cheese people genome has the same amount of nucleotides as the human genome. This guy has got 1.3 million pounds already+1 million pounds already, he has 2.3 million pounds and is earning money fast. I went on my very, very bad computer from the company El-CA. They only have about 15,000 pounds now and 100 employees and they will probably dissolve in the next month. I turned on the TV and channel 2 said that a phone call was leaked and apparently BlueNet bought a 1.5 million pound powerful computer from El-CA and now El-CA has £1,515,000. El-Ca CEO Bob Elca said the computer is capable of blocking certain websites, programs, words and even characters from being used or seen on the computer. It apparently can change multiple passwords or usernames at once, it can also shut down a computer and erase all of its data. It also can send information from devices from certain Wi-Fi network(s). BlueNet set up the network in its main server and hired 50 people to watch it. BlueNet also said it was increasing its small security forces dramatically and used 500,000 pounds to hired 500 more people for it, doubling its employees. I was surprised by the commotion so much that I did not realize that a hundred cheese people were battling everyone in the street. I knew that BlueNet has done weird stuff in the past that were not very good. But what would they do with this? I was about to find out. I went outside to join in the fight and there were some BlueNet vans in the road. Some BlueNet guys were on the side of the cheese people! I got a text message on my phone from someone I didn't know. It said that the info on this phone was being tracked and whoever it was knew my location. My phone then reset so I threw it at a cheese person. A BlueNet soldier started shooting at me and ran away into a van. The BlueNet soldiers started shooting at it, but I got away. A bunch of BlueNet helicopters were dropping cheese people into the streets. They were armed with BlueNet laser rifles. At this point there were thousands of them. Me and a small group of people ran away. We found a small town in the morning and created a makeshift house. We found out on TV that BlueNet's army has apparently reached 10,000 troops in a small amount of time. The cheese people also created the Cheese Insurrectionary Army of Tenretni (CIAT), they had 5,000 soldiers and was led by King Cheese. They turned Cheetos into currency. I found a telescope and put it on top of the house (which really was a van we turned into a house). I saw a BlueNet van running through the neighborhood. A cheese person was thrown out of it by a soldier. It started running around and busted into a store. I started firing at it with a laser pistol and shot it once, spraying cheese everywhere. I saw on the news that BlueNet has occupied the city it is based in as well as several towns and one other semi-major city around it. The CIAT helped them and they occupied several towns themselves. Also PewDiePie and Markiplier declared war on BlueNet and CIAT. BlueNet also created two hacker organizations: Oh Parody II-point (with 460 members) and another one called HO Parody II-dot (with 200 members). BlueNet then set up its TV channels, called Blue Cartoon, Blocky Blue, BlueNews and BlueShop, all of them having 50 employees working on them. I saw about 500 BlueNet soldiers entering the neighborhood later that night. There was about 50 Tenretni Armed Forces soldiers in the neighborhood, but they were taken out quickly. We all went outside and starting to fight them. We then scattered and set a bunch of traps for the soldiers. We than eventually had to escape there too. We then found a boat and set up a house on it. The crew came back and said they were also fighting BlueNet and the CIAT. Category:Tenretni Category:WTF